French Class, Pocket Watches, and Irish Accents
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Sequel to "Not What I Had In Mind." Her parents are loving and protective, her best friend gets her into all sorts of crazy adventures, and she's well-liked by everyone. She's the school golden girl. Then, her perfect world is turned upside down by an Irish bad-ass who happens to share her love of French and movies. Join Jack and Elsa's daughter on her journey through first love.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Begin

**Hi everybody! Sooo... IT'S HERE! Is everyone excited? I am!:) Anyways, I'm not starting this from the beginning of a school year because I felt like that would just be too much and I know everyone wants to start to get to know Rosaline and... yeah. So anyway, hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>Begin at the beginning and go till you get to the end. Then stop. <em>

_ ~Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Let's Begin<span>

**Rosaline POV**

_Bonjour! This is Miss Rosaline Brielle Frost, coming to you live from French III! What ethereal force decided to bless the drab room with one of their very own angels? I'm not sure! But it's your lucky day! I'm here to report on the most interesting thing in this class besides the hot Irish guy two seats away from me and the iguana with a beret on his head in the corner of the room: me! With the way this French class is going, considering I speak the language better than the teacher, it looks like this report is going to become a daily thing. It'll be like my own personal journal assignment. Like the ones that English teachers give out to students and expect them to do. Anyways, onto our topic, which is still me. Let's see... what did I do today?... nothing... this journal is going to be short and not-at-all sweet. Oh shit, the Irish guy is smirking at me. I think he can see me reporting in my head. Till next time, this is Rosaline Brielle Frost saying... stay... gentille*****? I'll have to work on the saying later._

_Brought to you by Brookhill Academy! (That's the school I go to.)_

* * *

><p>"I just think it's ridiculous how they give homework over Thanksgiving Break," I say to my friend Vera as we're walking to our dorm room. "I mean, for one, it's just two days we're missing. And two, one of those days is a national holiday! When are we supposed to do it?"<p>

"While we're Black Friday shopping. Those long lines come in handy for something." Vera replies.

"Ugh, it's so stupid though!"

"I don't know why you're complaining now. Thanksgiving is two weeks away!"

"I'm getting ahead of the game."

"You hipster." Vera jokes.

"I'm not sure that's what a hipster is. Maybe an overachiever... You know, I'm not sure of a noun for that." I muse. Vera laughs as I shrug and we continue making our way to the dorm. It's a crisp autumn day out, supposedly one of the last ones, and we decided to take the long route to enjoy it. While my parents may be winter spirits, I've always preferred the fall.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, my family's crashing your dinner, BTW." Vera says. Vera is the adopted daughter of Astrid and Hiccup Haddock******, two of my parents' good friends. Vera was adopted when she was three, being the only survivor of a house fire that killed her parents and her three older siblings. Astrid brought her over one day to meet my mom and I, and we've been best friends ever since.

"You guys always 'crash'." I point out.

"Yeah, but this year we're crashing in style."

"How so?"

"Umm," Vera puts a finger on her chin. "Fine. I lied."

"Figured." I giggle. Vera sticks her tongue out at me and I shimmy my shoulders towards her. We both start giggling and I shake my head. We walk for a bit before Vera gasps. "What?" I ask.

"Oh my God." she grabs me by the shoulders and turns me to face a basketball court with six guys playing basketball. They're playing shirts and skins, causing three of the guys to be shirtless and all of them to be sweaty. Vera fans her face with her hand and pretends to swoon. "So much testosterone. It should be illegal."

"Or come with a warning." I grin. Putting on a preppy, monotone-like voice, I continue. "Doctors recommend only two hours of watching shirtless boys play basketball. Side effects include: swooning, blushing, giggling, shortness of breath, and-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Vera slaps my arm.

"What? Did you think I was going to say something inappropriate?"

"I'm your best friend for a reason." We go back to watching the boys. A few minutes later, a whistle blows and they all look up. Coach Lewis makes some hand motions and the boys start to jog off the court, joining what seems to be a class.

"Gym class? So they're not athletes? Damn, that ruins _everything_." Vera whines.

"They could still be athletes." I remind her, but she's not paying attention to me. She suddenly grabs my arm and squeals.

"Not that one. Look!" I follow her gaze to see the only boy who hadn't rushed back to the locker rooms. Instead, he has his hands on his head, stretching his back and giving us a fabulous view of his six-pack- or, er, eight-pack? My God.

"Who is _that?_" I ask.

"He's the guy who moved here from Ireland. Oliver something? He's friends with Liam and Matthew and Juliet." Vera supplies.

"Oh yeah, he's in my French class. His accent? So hot," I say. We both continue to stare at him shamelessly. "Is this getting creepy?"

"Maybe a little." Vera nods. He looks up and sees us staring at him. I point at something off in the distance to make it look like we weren't eye-stalking him.

"And, uh, that's the sun." I say. Vera gives me a weird look before laughing and we decide to just run back to our dorm.

"That was a little embarrassing." Vera giggles.

"Totally." I agree.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I'm lying on my bed, waiting for Vera to get back from her shower and procrastinating calling my mother. I glance over at my phone and groan, giving in to the desire to be a good daughter for once, before pulling up my mom's number and pressing the "call" button. She picks up on the second ring.<p>

"Hi, Rose." she greets.

"Hey, Mom." I reply. My mother, Elsa Frost nee******* Arendelle, is quite possibly one of the coolest and most strict moms in the universe. I know that's kind of contradictory, but it's true. Both she and my dad, Jack Frost, are big business people. Very famous and well-known and well-liked. That's the cool part. However, considering I am their love child because they were not married when they had me... or even conceived me. Therefore, they are both quite adamant that I wait till marriage. And we have this discussion all of the time. It has occurred much, much more since I now that I am a) seventeen and b) in a different state where they can't moniter my, admittedly lacking, sex life. Of course, they don't know that I'm not having sex. They don't know that I am having sex either. I like to have an air of mystery.

"Being safe?" Mom questions. Now, there are many ways I can answer the question. I could say, "Yes!" because I am being safe. I'm not having sex, therefore I am being safe. However, I could answer, "Mother! I am not having sex! I do not have a boyfriend nor any guy who is remotely interested in me!" I, of course, go with the first choice. Air of mystery, remember?

"Yes, Mom. I'm being perfectly safe." I tell her, and give myself a wink in the mirror. I'm so clever.

"That's great news Rose. Really great news. So, are you excited to come home in a couple of weeks?" she asks.

"Obviously. I miss you guys. And I can't wait to see the dish Aunt Anna brings to Thanksgiving." My mom does all of the cooking and insists that nobody else brings anything. My mom's sister, Anna, decided one year that she was going to bring something to mess with Mom. I'm not sure what it was, but it sure was funny to see Mom's face. I didn't realize a person could get so pale.

"She better not pull that again. I gave her a long talk this year." Mom says.

"You give her a long talk every year." I point out. Mom sighs over the phone and Vera walks in through the door with her wet hair in a towel.

"Ugh! Why do I even try. Enough about Thanksgiving, how are your classes going? Made any new friends? How's Vera?"

"She just walked in. Classes are fine and no, I haven't made any new friends. I talk to people Mom. We don't really put labels on it. If I don't dislike someone, I consider them a friend."

"Okay, okay. Well, I should probably go. I have some work to finish up, and then your dad and I are going out to dinner. I love you Rose."

"Love you too. Talk to you later."

"Bye!" Mom hangs up. I sigh as I think about my parents. I don't really believe in love. After all, there are all of these divorces and murders and parents giving up their kids. I've just never really believed that it existed. But my parents are that one anomaly. They're so in love, it's almost sickening. Most people don't believe that they had me because of a one night stand. I don't mind though. It's nice to have parents who care about each other.

"Hey Rose?" Vera asks. I look up to find her halfway underneath her bed, fishing for something.

"What?" I reply.

"Aha!" she exclaims. She wiggles out from underneath her bed, her infamous scrapbook in one hand which she tosses on the bed.

"I left your shampoo in the shower." she informs me.

"What?" I groan. "Go get it!" She gives me a puppy dog look.

"But I'm in the scrapbook zone." she pouts.

"You haven't even started yet!" I argue.

"But I'm all comfy and ready for the creative juices to begin flowing. You go get it if it's so important. I was just telling you so you don't strangle me tomorrow morning." she sniffs.

"I might anyway." I grumble, rising up from my bed and slipping on some ballet flats. "Next time, buy your goddam shampoo!" I slam the door behind me and make my way to the girls' shower room. A lot of the doors are open and I wave at the occupants, some boys and some girls, as I pass. The junior and senior dorm floors are co-ed, which I find kind of ironic considering people tend to be more sexually active the older they get. I open the door to the shower room and look in each of the cubicles before I get to the one that holds my beloved shampoo. I snap open the cap and take a whiff of it before closing it and exiting the showers. My phone dings and I dig it out of my pocket.

**Vera: **did u happen 2 see-

I get bull-dozed halfway through Vera's text and take a hard fall to the floor.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry, love." a lilting voice says above my head. I look up and see hazel eyes just a few inches from my own blue ones. I immediately jerk back and scramble to stand. I push a strand of hair behind my ear and clear my throat. I look up again to see the Irish boy, the one who is in my French class and was playing basketball not even an hour ago. Oliver?

"Oh, no, no, no. It was completely my fault. I shouldn't text and drive." I say jokingly. He stares at me for a moment before reaching his hand up to rub his jaw. "Oh God, did I hit you?" I am utterly horrified. _This is why you don't have a boyfriend Rose! _

"No, it's from basketball," his Irish accent is starting to make me weak in the knees. I try to focus just on the words he's saying, but his accent keeps getting in the way. "Do I know you?" he asks.

"Um, I think we might have French together?" I respond, hoping that Vera and I were too far away to recognize when we were gawking at them earlier.

"That's right! You were the one who was beaming today during the lecture. I couldn't figure out why. Everyone else had fallen asleep." he comments.

"I wasn't listening to Ms. McCaskill's oh-so stimulating lecture. I was in reporter mode." I admit sheepishly.

"Reporter mode? How," he smirks at me as he leans an arm against the wall. "Adorable. What's your name, love?" I cock my head and press my tongue against my cheek, trying to calm my flare of irritation.

"It's Rosaline. And don't call me adorable." I say.

"Sorry, Rosaline." my name rolls across his tongue and I fight the urge to shiver. Instead, I cross my arms over my chest and take a breath.

"And what's your name?" I ask.

"Oliver."

"As in Twist?"

He laughs a breathy laugh and shakes his head. He looks down at me and runs a hand through his hair. He continues to stare at me and I give him a look.

"Look, this conversation has been wonderful, but I need to go." I shoulder past him, but he grabs ahold of my wrist.

"Wait," I turn around and he smiles. "See you in French?"

"Yeah, sure." I shake off his hand and walk the rest of the way to my room. I close the door behind me and lean against it.

"Hey, did you find my... What's your problem?" Vera looks up from her scrapbook.

"I ran into that guy we were staring at earlier. He saw me geeking out in French class today." I groan.

"I told you that you need to control your reporter mode." Vera says.

"Shut up." I throw myself on my bed and bury my head in pillows. I pull out my diary and my favorite sparkly green pen.

"Reporter mode?" Vera asks. In response, I throw a pillow at her head.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Gentille <em>is French for nice. Just a heads up. That was the only adjective I could come up with on the spot. I haven't been in French class for two weeks and I have haven't had a class over those in at least a year! Don't judge.**

****In my other story, **_**Not What I Had In Mind, **_**(which everyone should have read before reading this. I mean, you don't **_**have **_**to, but it's kinda got some spoilers dealing with Jack and Elsa. If you want to read this without reading the first one, go right ahead! I mean, you don't really have to read the first one. I would, but that's just me. Anyway) I didn't realize that Hiccup had a last name when I was writing the first few chapters so I made one up for him. And I got a lot of shit for that. Like, seriously? I've made my point quite clear that this is MY STORY and I'll give whoever I want whatever damn name I so desire. Anyways, since people pointed it out(and some pointed it out quite rudely in my opinion) it's bugged me 'cause now it sounds weird and I just decided to change it to his name in the movies and stuff. So, I swear to God, if I get any reviews saying that I used different last names in these stories... well, I don't know what I'll do! Maybe cry, because sometimes these reviews make me cry. (And it's evenly split between happy tears and sad tears.) But yes, I changed the name, so everyone can just calm. THE. FUCK. DOWN. Kay? (Sorry if I offended anyone but I'm getting really mad about this.) That is all.**

*****I couldn't put the accent mark on "nee." It's either an accent aigu or an accent grave, but I can't remember which one. Even so, I would've put one on there, but the FanFiction site wouldn't let me since I was typing this part on here and I couldn't copy and paste so... sorry! If it helps, "nee" is pronounced, "nay" and it essentially means "born" in French. She was born Elsa Arendelle, but since she got married she changed it to Frost. So there's a little cultural lesson for those of you who take Spanish! (*cough* French is cooler *cough* (JK))**

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's finally here! I seriously started this story three different times. I had no idea what I wanted to do with this at first, but I think I've got my head in the right place. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I decided that I didn't want to do a cliche introduction so hopefully I explained everything I needed to. More will be revealed about the characters as the story goes on(obviously), but if you're confused about anything feel free to ask. Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks loves!<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2: Vera's Plan

_If you don't know where you're going, any road will get you there._

_~Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland)_

Chapter 2: Vera's Plan

_Hiya folks, this is Rosaline Frost, reporting LIVE frooooooom... HER DORM ROOM! WHOO, YEAHH! Okay, enough excitement. The first segment today is about the weather which means I'll be bringing in my alter ego, Lily HonVadscht(quite a name, huh?). How's the weather looking for today, Lily? _Oh, today will be filled with a BEA-utiful bright blue sky. All you addicted spray-tanners, go outside and catch some FREE rays! Unfortunately, once it gets dark, a storm is supposed to come in. That's no fun! However, it might be bringing some snow! Or, some snow(yuck!) for those of you who dislike snow. And back to you Rosaline! _Thanks Lily! I, for one, am not a huge fan of snow. (But if my parents found that out they would disown me so let's keep that on the DL, shall we?) Anyways, on to our NEXT segment: sports!...? Eh, who reads the sports anyway? Anywho, let's talk about what's happened so far in _my _life. (Considering this is my diary and all.) Vera is driving me crazy(as usual). I have an A+ in French(also, as usual). Um, oh yeah! The reason Vera is driving me crazy is because there is a hot, Irish guy whom Vera thinks is in "love" with me(not as usual...unfortunately). Okay, that's enough of my sad excuse of a life. I have to go call my mother. This has been a report from the ever-so-inspiring... rosaline frost. (And yes, I uncapitalized everything for dramatic effect.)_

* * *

><p>"Vera! Shut up!" I moaned, snapping my diary shut. Vera paused in the middle of her rant about how sexist Miss Rangy and frowned at me.<p>

"What's up your skirt Rosie?" she asked.

"You've been going on about this for three hours! I know that she treats girls as weak individuals who need men to save them, but complaining about it isn't going to solve anything!" I told her.

"I'm not complaining. I'm giving you my quote for the article you're going to write about her." she replied nonchalantly.

"The what I'm gonna what about who?" I whipped my head around to stare at her.

"The _article _you are going to _write _about _Miss Rangy_." Vera said slowly, as if I couldn't understand her.

"I know what you said! What I don't get is where you got the idea that I was going to be writing an article about Miss Rangy."

"Well, obviously. Sexism is a serious problem and if a popular woman teacher is spreading around the idea that women must be weak and needy to get men to be interested in them, then young girls are going to believe that! You need to write an expose on her and the damaging effects her words have on young girls' self-esteem. Come on Rosie, you're a feminist! Stand up for women's rights!" Vera punctuated her speech with a punch in the air.

"Vera, I can't write a piece bashing Miss Rangy. I could get in serious trouble."

"But no one knows it's you! Remember, your column is anonymous? You go by the Queen of Hearts?" Vera reminded me.

"Yes, but the people on the newspaper staff know who I am. If this got to the Dean of Students, they would have to turn me in. My alias only protects me from the student body and teachers." I reminded her.

"Ugh, fine! But can't you at least write a piece about how men and women have equal rights?" she pouted.

"Vera, if I could have, I would have done it by now. I've been working on Harrison for weeks, but he's still hesitant."

"Why don't I talk to him?"

"No! I have to go. Try not to start a protest while I'm gone." I pleaded.

"Fine. But when you get back we have to talk about how we're going to get you and Oliver together!" she called after me as I slipped on my shoes and left our dorm.

_To get you to stop ranting about Miss Rangy? I would go sky-diving._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harrison!" I said as I walked into <em>The Brookhill Gazette<em>, Brookhill Academy's school newspaper. Every Saturday, from 9 am to 12 pm, Harrison Green could be found here. He was the newspaper's editor and a friend of mine. We got along due to our love of reporting and strawberry ice cream. (It was surprising how many people did not like strawberry ice cream! Even Vera, the traitor.) I set my bag down on my assigned desk and looked around the darkened room. The large windows that covered one wall seemed to have the blinds closed. "Harrison?" I made my way over to the wall and turned on the light switch. Papers were strewn all over the floor and Harrison's laptop lay open on his desk. I walked over to the laptop and moved the cursor. The screen popped to life and I saw Harrison's article for this week, all done and ready for revision.

"Harrison?" I called out again. Now I was worried. Harrison would never leave his article out in the open like this. He's a surprisingly paranoid person. "Are you in here?" The front door opened and I jumped nearly a foot in the air. I turned around to see Harrison standing in the doorway with Oliver.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing here?" Harrison asked, walking over to me. Oliver trailed along after him, but stopped a few desks away.

"I came here to talk about a possible article. The room's a mess; you freaked me out a little." I admitted.

"Sorry," Harrison raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "The chain on my bike broke so I called Oliver to see if he could fix it. He's my roommate. Have you two met?"

"Somewhat." I said.

"You said your name was Rosaline." Oliver spoke for the first time.

"It is." I replied tersely.

"But Harry just called you Rose." Oliver pointed out.

"And you just called him Harry," I retorted before turning to Harrison. "Now, about my article-"

"Why didn't you say your name was Rose?" Oliver asked.

"Because my name is Rosaline."

"But you prefer to be called Rose."

"I guess. I go by Rosie too. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Most people introduce themselves with a nickname. You introduced yourself with a full name." Oliver said.

"Yes. I did. Now, if you excuse me, I need to discuss something with Harrison." I fixed Oliver with a stare, daring him to interrupt me again. He simply shrugged and leaned back against the nearest desk. I turned back to Harrison, but I could still feel Oliver's eyes on me. "Listen, Vera was just talking to me about Miss Rangy and she made a point that I think we should follow."

"And what point is that?" Harrison asked warily.

"That men and women deserve equal rights," I saw Harrison sigh but I continued talking before he could stop me. "Just hear me out! Miss Rangy is saying that women have to be weak in order to gain a man's attention. Is that a view we want in our school? Or, more importantly, is that a view we want infecting the minds of young, impressionable girls'? Harrison, I know you're iffy about the whole feminism article thing, but this is a serious problem! We need to let people know that women don't have to be weak, that men are allowed to be weak. That if a girl is raped, she shouldn't be blamed for the rape. That if a boy is raped, that that's not okay and that he deserves to come forward without being judged. Men and women are equal. This rumor that Miss Rangy is implanting in peoples minds' could escalate into something awful! We should write an article and stop the disease before it infects too many people. Come on Harrison, you and I both joined this newspaper in order to do one thing: expose the truth. I won't mention Miss Rangy's name. I won't even mention the views of teachers on this topic. This article will be purely about one thing: how men and women are equal and everything that encompasses that." My chest heaved and I took deep breaths. My speech got a little more passionate than intended. "So?"

Harrison observed me, his face impassive. Then, he broke out into a grin and shook his head at me. "Sometimes Rosie, I think you care a little _too _much. But you can write it."

"Yes!" I jumped forward and hugged Harrison hard around the neck. "You won't regret this!" I ran to my desk, grabbed my bag, and sprinted out the door. My veins pumped with adrenaline. It felt nice to be able to do something to change the world. And no, the way Oliver looked at me as I ranted had nothing to do with my pounding heart, Vera.

* * *

><p>I wasn't able to find Vera until lunchtime. My friends and I generally try to eat lunch together in the Cafetorium(yes, that is the name and we <em>must <em>call it that) on weekends. After grabbing a burger and a pink lemonade in the lunch line, I made my way to the table where a few of my friends sat. Vera and Evie, a girl with pink hair and an impeccable fashion sense, are arguing about something, most likely the latest fashion trend. Evie's girlfriend, Caitlyn, a small girl who's on the newspaper staff with me, is looking at something that her twin brother, Reed, our resident mad scientist, has come up with. It looks like a toaster, but knowing Reed it's probably going to spit out something quite possibly toxic. Vera's younger sister, Mona, is sitting with us today; she probably had another fight with her dance friends. My cousin, Abelone, was caught up in a book she'd been reading, her food completely forgotten in front of her. I sit down next to Abby and pried the book from her hands.

"Abby, come on. You know you have to eat." I told her. Abby has had some eating problems the past few years. I don't think it's because she doesn't want to eat: I think she just forgets sometimes.

"Right, sorry." she mumbled, twirling a piece of dark blonde hair around her index finger. Rapunzel and Flynn asked me to keep an eye on her this year and I'm determined to do so. I think she's gained at least thirty pounds, bringing her up from sixty to ninety. Stephan and Kellan, another pair of twins, joined us as Abby picked up her fork and stabbed some green beans. I looked up to see Kellan staring at Abby with a look of fierce protection in his eyes. I smiled internally.

"Vera," I sing-songed, interrupting her and Evie's argument. "I've got good news."

"What? What is it? Is your mom making chocolate pie at Thanksgiving again this year?" I gave her a look of exasperation.

"Of course. Why the hell would you think she wouldn't?"

"You never know." Vera waved her fork at me conspiratorially.

"Whatever. This is much more important."

"She's making two?"

"Shut up and let me talk!" I laughed, peeling off a piece of lettuce from my sandwich and throwing it at her. She dodged it and stuck her tongue out at me.

"What is it?"

"I get to write that piece you wanted me to."

"You mean it?" she gasped.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Oh my God, that's amazing! I'll give you my quote-"

"No!" I shouted. "I think my article has a word limit, and I would go ahead and guess that three hours worth of quotes _might _be too long."

"Oh, ha ha." Vera said.

"What's your article about?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll let you know on Monday. No one else can know about it, aside from the newspaper staff I'm afraid." I told her.

"Why did you tell Vera then?" Stephan asked.

"She's been bugging me about it. But for everyone else I want it to be a surprise." I replied and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Fair enough." Stephan smirked. Just then, Lexie, our friend who moved here from Greece two years ago, slammed her tray right next to Stephan's, making him spray himself in the face with his pop.

"Oops." Lexie cringed. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"I hate you so much right now." I told Vera. Spiritually, of course. Because she locked me out of our dorm room so how could I tell it to her face? I leaned back against the door from my spot on the floor. I was only in a thin tank top and shorts and it was freezing out in the hallway. I banged on the door once more, but I knew she wouldn't let me in. She was planning something. And she wouldn't let me in until that plan was complete. I groaned and hit the back of my head against the door.<p>

"Rose?" I knew that melodic voice. I fisted my hands, hoping my nails digging into my palms would wake me up. But to no avail. "Rosaline?" I opened my eyes to see Oliver standing above me.

"Hey." I said. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you doing out here? You must be freezing."

"I am indeed freezing. Thanks for reminding me."

"You know, when I first met you I never pegged you for that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?" I asked. Did he think I was slutty because I was out here in just a tank top? _Shit_, I realized belatedly that he could most likely see down my shirt. I tried to find a way to nonchalantly cross my arms over my chest. I think he knew exactly what I was doing though. Let's see, am I blessed or cursed for having big boobs at this exact moment in time?

"Feisty. Passionate. Determined." Oliver listed.

"I don't know if I should be offended that you didn't get that vibe right away. Normally, I exhibit a strong _no bullshit _aura." I said.

"Sorry, but when I see a petite, pretty girl such as yourself I don't really get a _I'll kick your ass if you cross me _vibe." he replied. A small laugh managed to escape me.

"Yeah, most people don't really get that either. Don't take it too personally."

"I won't." Oliver continued to stare at me.

"You should probably go. Don't want to break curfew." I told him.

"Eh, right. I'll go. Good night." he turned around and started down the hallway.

"Night." I said weakly.

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice rack." he winked at me before jogging off down the hall. My mouth dropped open and I blushed. I stood there spluttering for a moment before my door opened and a hand pulled me in. Vera closed the door behind me and pushed me towards my bed.

"Yes! Phase one is complete!" she cheered.

"Vera!"

"What?"

"You planned that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's totally in to you!"

"And how do you know that?"

"He complimented your 'rack.'" she giggled. "Which is impressive babe." I covered my chest with a blanket and glared at her.

"Shut up. That was mortifying!"

"Rose, darling, he thinks you're hot! Do you know what that means?" Vera demanded of me.

"No?" I replied.

"That he'll dream of you tonight. Naughty dreams." she winked at me and dodged the pillow I threw at her before turning off the lights.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I'm sorry it's been so long but I had no idea where to take this story! So, I rewrote the last chapter (Chapter 2: Vera's Plan) and I think I can take it in a much better direction now. Sorry for the delay, but I kept starting chapters and rewriting them until I finally decided to rewrite Chapter 2 and I had no school today so I was able to get it done! So...yayyy!:D **

**Plus, I was watching Soul Eater and I had to finish that before I could function and they just need to keep making more episodes and I'm just so sad right now. **

**Plus, I've been having some personal problems. As you know, my dad is kind of awful and it turns out that he's kind of screwed me up(yay?) I don't know. The bad news is: I might not be able to write for, like, a month in the summertime. I'll let you know as that progresses. **

**Again, sorry for the super long weight. Go back and read the last chapter cause it's completely different. I'll probably replace this chapter soon with Chapter 3 but I need to post for Dirty Dancing so we'll see how long that takes. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
